The Blond Demon!
by LordVanity
Summary: All Demon's are evil, right? Well not quite. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, he's a very unusual and eccentric demon, and when he's not too busy enjoying what humanity has to offer, he's actually trying to save it from the supernatural.


**A/N: Damn, LordVanity back at it again with another story and a supernatural/Naruto one at that, so yeah I'm keeping this author note short, but a longer one awaits at the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Demon Named Naruto.**

* * *

In the lonely, dark streets of Lawrence, Kansas you could hear crickets chirping, along with the trees and bushes rustling as a gust of wind passed the area. Everything in the suburban neighborhood looked normal, except that there was two demon in the middle of the streets.

The two demons stared at each other as they stood in the middle of the street, in front of a two story house that belonged to the Winchester Family.

The first demon was an older looking demon named Azazel, he had yellow colored eyes, and a smug smirk as he stared at the second demon named Naruto Uzumaki.

Unlike Azazel, Naruto looked younger much younger, the blond haired demon looked to be a young man around twenty one years old, his eyes were a beautiful sky blue, and he glared at Azazel.

"Naruto, please stop looking at me like that, it gets me all warm and tingly," Azazel said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, I'm not here to talk, I'm here to stop your ancient ass once and for all," The blond snapped, rage present in his voice.

"Hoho," Azazel merly laughed, "And how do you think you're going to accomplish that? Last time I checked. I was the powerful Prince of Hell... and you... you're nothing but a two-bit demon... aren't I right?" Azazel said while smirking.

It was Naruto's turn to smirk back, "You'll just have to wait and see, I'm full of surprises, after all I'm the same demon you can't send back to hell, and you know it," the blue eyed demon stated.

Azazel turned serious for once. You see, Azazel was one of the strongest demon around. He could send any demon back to hell with the snap of a finger, but Naruto... he somehow was able to prevent Azazel from doing so, which only angered the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"You know what?" Azazel said in a serious tone, "I've had my fun, and as much as I love mocking and making fun of you, I have things to do... so if you really want to live to see another day, why don't you scram," He said threateningly.

"Ha," Naruto laughed at his threat, "You see... I could do that, but it's much more fun getting in your way and in the way of every demon our there, so why don't you suck it." He snapped.

Azazel growled slightly and he snapped his fingers, as soon as he did, Naruto's body splattered across the street. "Foolish Demon," he then said as he proceeded to walk.

However, he stopped when he heard Naruto's voice again, "Ohhh, that was fun, do it again?!" He heard the blond say excitedly as Azazel turned around to see the blond standing right where he got splattered, though he was perfectly fine.

"You really are full of surprises," Azazel stated, "But there's no way you can take me on, I know you're not strong enough to kill me," he said with a matter of fact.

"We will just have to see!" The blond growled as he charged at Azazel.

In the blink of an eye Naruto stood in front of the yellow-eyed demon, he swung his right fist at the demon, but it was no use because Azazel quickly grabbed his wrist, and with a ton of pressure, he kicked the blond's stomach.

The blond rocketed backwards, he flipped through the air, before crashing into the ground, he continued to roll through the ground, before stopping as he crashed into a car, making it dent up.

Just as Naruto was about to get up, Azazel appeared above him, and he stepped on the blond's head, preventing the blond from getting up.

"Naruto... Naruto... I really hate you... you know that?" Azazel spoke as he watched the blond struggling to get up.

"Hey, I feel the same way, so do me a favor and die," The blond stated.

Azazel ignored his remark and continued, "For a demon you act so righteous... I mean. You have every right to act so high and mighty... after all, you are the only demon that has yet to do anything evil, so really congratulations there... but that's what makes me hate you... so I have a proposal for you... join me here... become a true demon and kill the parents of the Winchester boys, while I do my thing... it'll be the start of a beautiful friendship, what do you say?"

"I say, geez, you talk a lot," The blond snapper at him, "But no can do," he finished saying coolly.

"Suit yourself, die." Azazel yelled as he stomped on Naruto's head, it splattered as the blond's body twitched, "For good measure I'll burn your body," Azazel snapped his fingers, causing the blond's body to catch fire. "Well, that should give me a few hours before you recover... after all you are like herpes, somehow you always come back," he growled as he disappeared.

* * *

A blond haired woman named Mary Winchester, who wore a white nightgown, carried her son Dean Winchester, into a dark room, it was the room of her six month old son: Sam Winchester. He laid on his crib as he stared at the toys above him.

Mary smiled at her son Dean, "Come on, say goodnight to your little brother," she said with a smile, as she turned on the light to the room, causing Sam to turn to her and Dean. Mary, who was carrying Dean, set him down and watched as he walked over to Sam's crib.

Her heart melted as she watched Dean lean over to kiss Sam on the forehead, "Goodnight, Sam" Dean said softly, as his mom then leaned over as well, she brushed Sam's hair and she kissed his forehead before saying, "Goodnight, my little darling."

Suddenly, a man walked into the room, he wore a USMC T-Shirt, this man was none other than John Winchester, and he smiled as he saw the people he loved the most in one single room.

"Daddy!" Dean said as he walked to his dad.

"Hey, little buddy," John grinned as he picked up Dean, "So what do you think?" He looked at Dean who looked back at him, "You think Sammy is ready to toss around a football?"

"Oh, no way! He's still a baby!" Dean said while shaking his head quickly, causing John to laugh at his son's response and reaction.

Mary chuckled a bit, as she walked past Dean and John, and into the hallway, "Alright, you two, let Sam have his sleep," she said as she walked towards her bedroom.

John nodded and he stared at Sam while smiling, "Sweet dreams, Sammy," he said before flipping off the room lights, and carrying Dean out of the room, leaving a still wake Sam, alone...

_Later that night, _Mary was trying to sleep but she stirred and stirred as the lights on the baby monitor, sitting on the nightstand next to her bed, flickered over and over, she could even hear strange noises come through the monitor, which worried her as she quickly snapped out of her half-sleeping state. She turned on the light next to her.

"John?" She spoke as she turned to where her partner usually sleeps, only to see that she was alone, well, she wasn't really alone, there was a roach in the room. "Maybe he's checking up on Sam," she spoke to herself, and she would of stayed in bed, but she had a bad feeling, so she quickly got up.

Walking down the hall, she arrived to Sam's room to see John standing over Sam's crib. She sighed and relief and asked, "John, is Sammy hungry?"

"Shhhh," Was the only response she got as John continued to stand over the crib.

"Alright... alright... come back to bed after," She told him as she turned around. She headed down the hall and she found herself frowning as the lights by the stairs flickered, she walked towards the light and she tapped on it until it stopped, "That was odd," her eyes narrowed while noticing more flickering lights from the corner of her eyes. She quickly walked down stairs, where the flickering lights were coming from, when she arrived to the source, to her shock, John was asleep on the couch in front of the T.V!

Mary felt her heart skip a beat as she realized the man upstairs was not John! "Sammy! Please be okay!" She said loudly as she ran upstairs...

John who was sleeping like a king, suddenly snapped awake as he heard Mary scream. "MARY?!" He found himself yelling as he quickly got up from his couch, "MARY?!" He continued to yell as he ran up stairs with all his might. When he arrived to Sam's room, he burst through the doors, and to his shock and surprise he saw two strange men.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" John quickly yelled as he stared at the two men. To his shock and surprise. One Male was an older gentleman with scary yellow colored eyes, and the second was a younger Male with blue colored eyes.

"Oops, looks like we've been caught... well it's been fun, you tried I'll give you that kiddo, but I gotta dash Naruto... until next time," John heard the yellow eyed demon say before vanishing.

"Mother Fucker!" Naruto yelled in anger as John watched with shock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE?! WHERE IS SHE?!" John then yelled as he snapped out of it.

"Sir... it's not what it looks like..." Naruto tried to say calmly. "I-" he didn't finish because John tried to tackle him. The blond quickly dodged, and as he did John tripped. As John got up, he looked up at the ceiling to see Mary sprawled across the ceiling, there was blood on her nightgown, and he found himself dropping to the ground on his knees while yelling, "MARY!"

Naruto sighed as he lifted up his arm and the palm of his hand faced Mary. John quickly noticed this and he yelled, "Stop! You're doing this!" He quickly got up.

"N-No-" Naruto tried speaking but before he could he found himself being pushed. "DAMMIT!" The blond yelled in rage as Mary suddenly burst into flames.

"Dammt! Dammit! Dammit!" Naruto continued to yell before disappearing from sight.

John watched as the entire room caught on fire as Mary herself burned out of existence, he quickly composed himself and he grabbed Sammy from his crib. He then quickly ran out of the room and towards Dean who was running towards him.

"Daddy!" Dean yelled at him.

"Dean! Come on, let's get out of here!" John only said as Dean followed him.

"But mommy-" Dean could only say.

"She's..." John couldn't muster to finish his sentence and they quickly made it outside.

Just as they made it outside, the house fucking blew up. Tears rolled down John's cheeks as he watched his home burn up.

"Daddy..." Dean spoke softly, "What happened to mommy?" He asked.

"Your mom... she didn't make it... something killed her..." John clenched his fists and a determined look made it's way to his face, "And... I won't stop until those two are dead!" He said the last part to himself as an image of Naruto and Azazel flashed into his head.

Uh oh, Naruto!

**To be continued... maybe?**

* * *

**A/N: Damn bro, and fucking finished. Yes, yes, I know short, but this merly the beginning!**

**So whaddya think? Yeah, wasn't much but you get the gists of it.**

**I have a lot I want to say but, I'll save it for later... if you have any questions please ask. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
